MY DRGONFLY
by secretlovers
Summary: kurama has never had problems attracting women. what happens when he sees the one he wants, but he's not the only one?and what's this! youko knows her!IYYYH kur/mimi/sess
1. mimori

Author's note: Inuyasha and yu yu hakusho do not belong to me

Author's note: Inuyasha and yu yu hakusho do not belong to me. If they did Kurama Kagome and Sesshomaru would be together.

Summery: Kurama has no trouble attracting women. They flock to him everywhere. But what happens when we sees the one he wants, but he's not the only one. And kagome is replaced. There is no kagome, in her place is a girl named mimori.

MY DRAGONFLY

By: secretlovers

A girl walked down the street. She had long cascading raven feather hair that went past her thighs. Startling, silver blue eyes that reminded you off whirlpools. She had the body any female would kill for. Dainty hands and a heart shape face. To many she was short only 5'3". She was the envy of women and the prayer of men. She currently wore a simple blue dress with matching shoes.

To many she would appear to be normal, just unusually gorgeous. But she was different. She was a very powerful dragoness. A miko as well. She travels back in time 500 years to the feudal era. Today was one of those days. She had just finished getting supplies for Inuyasha and the others. Shippo had asked that she would get some pokey for him. She readily accepted, willing to do anything for the child she thought of as a son.

Saying her good byes and with her bog yellow backpack, she jumped in the well. Immediately she knew something was wrong. The lights flashing around her was red, not blue like it was supposed to be.

When the glowing stopped, she flew (remember she is a dragoness. Not a demon but an actual dragon) out of the well elegantly only to see a handsome man with silver hair and fox ears in a silver tunic and pants. He was obviously a fox demon. He had a whole group of demons with him as well. They held curious and shocked looks on their faces.

"What is your name, and what are you doing in that well?" he inquired in a silky voice that could make ant woman wet with desire.

"My name is mimori and I was resting within it. It's well shaded and a quite place to recover." She explained.

Taking the answer, the silver looked her over.

"My name is Youko milady. Youko Kurama. This is my clan of thieves."He introduced.


	2. fitting in

After everything was over a done with Mimori went her own way while the group went another

After everything was over and done with Mimori went her own way while the group went another. It was soon getting dark and she made camp. She cooked a delicious rabbit soup. The scent of it catching the noses of the thieves, safe to say they went running,

When they finally found her, they saw 15 bowls of soup out and ready for them. She looked to them with a gentle smile on her face that made everyone feel at peace.

"I have the soup out for you. I knew you must be hungry so eat up. I have plenty of food and can't eat it all by myself." She said kindly.

With that everyone dug in. well everyone except Youko. He sat next to the dragoness thinking.' Hmm. well the men did say that we could use a woman in the clan to help with cooking and cleaning. By the looks of it her cooking is wonderful. She's neat, beautiful.' He watched her scold and discipline one of them who took another's food and started a fight. The man had looked down in apology. 'Yes, she will do perfectly'

"Mimori, how would you like to join the clan?" he inquired.

She looked at him boredly, "What's the catch?"

He chuckled, "You would have to help out around the place. Do the cooking because none of us are any good at it."

"So basically, you want a maid." Was the simple reply.

She thought it over, 'well I don't know where I am. I was in the dragon realm at this point in time. I'm not 500 years in the past; I'm 2000 years in the past. I don't know what to expect, if I stay with them I will have some 'insurance' so to speak.' With that, her mind was made up.

"I accept."

The fox smirked, as she hit one of the clan upside the head for bad manners. 'Well at least things will be interesting from now on.' Once he and their newest member finished eating he told everyone to move out.

The others were a little surprised when Mimori joined them. They were shocked to see her walk beside Youko like they were equals. Youko didn't mind, she smelt like honey and jasmine. An intoxicating scent that he liked a lot. Plus her presence calmed him and helped him think straight.

It only took two hours to get to the base. Mimori was relived; she thought the place would be so junky that you could barely step inside without stepping on some kind of shit. This place was a little less junky then that, you could at least get inside before you couldn't move anymore.

-Sigh- well looks like she better get to work. Her eyes glowed a regal purple and the junk in the living room was all gone. Everyone stared in awe. How could a human do that?

"What? You thought I was human? Hell no! I'm an Egyptian gem dragon. Not a demon but an actual dragon." She said

'Well she's full of surprises' thought Youko with a smirk

Mimori whispered a spell under her breath and everything started levitating. The garbage disappeared and everything became neat and in order. She created a huge shelf that filled across a whole wall. There all of the valuables that they stole were put from worth and usefulness. There she put a spell on it so no one but she or Youko could put anything in or take anything out.

"One room down, the rest to go." She muttered.

So that's how it was for a few days, she cleaned and organized the base. She chatted with a few of the clans men and she got to know Youko. He was gentle towards her, caring, charming, and intelligent. He was teaching her how to control plants and about their meanings and she was teaching him spells, charms, and curses. He's been a big help.

Right now she was taking inventory on the steals and all the 'prizes' the group has collected. It was her idea, a way to keep everything neat and make sure nothing was taken. Also let's you know something worth trading to get something even better.

The others had just recently learned that Egyptian dragons were shape-shifters. It was amusing to watch the reaction on all their faces. But lately Youko's been acting weird around me. He would have this dazed look whenever he gazed at me.

Youko pov…

She is so beautiful and perfect. Every move graceful and elegant. She has ignited a fire in me no other female ever has. I want her, so why should I deny myself of her. She has been getting frustrated lately, and I can tell it is of the sexual kind. I'd gladly help her with that problem.

I waited till dark; everyone else was out on a heist with my second in command Yomi. They won't be back for four days, for days of her all to myself. I went into our shared room, yes shared room. She couldn't take having to share a room with the others. They were too loud, snored, smelled, and didn't have manners. She was laying there in a content sleep. I didn't want to wake her up then she refuses my advances. I needed her to want it just as much as I.

So while she was asleep I pulled he panties down and carefully plunged in. she tasted so good! I couldn't help but open her wider to get more of her exquisite taste. I was better then the finest of wine I've sampled. Hearing her start to moan and push against me almost made me loose control. Soon she came screaming my name.

Author's pov…..

Youko looked up to see the lust filled eyes of Mimori. She was so beautiful, her hair flared out and her panting beneath him. God he couldn't wait. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and used them on her as if they were his rock hard cock. She cried out in pleasure.

"Oh god! Yes Youko, please! Harder!" she yelled in lust.

Being the generous kitsune that he was he did as she pleaded. After her second orgasm he seductively slid up her body and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself. Coming down from her high Youko kissed her passionately. While preoccupied with her mouth Youko took off the rest of both their clothes. He tweaked her nipples and the dragoness mewled in approval. He soon turned his attention from her mouth to her other nipple. Lathering it with care. He gently bit it then nursed the slight pain with a few loving licks.

Her yells and mewls music to his kitsune ears. Soon he switched nipples and gave the other some attention. He kissed his way to her neck back to her lips. Positioning himself at her entrance, he looked into her eyes. Questioning if she was ready, with a nod of her head he quickly entered with a smooth trust.

"Oh Youko! Please! Harder! Fuck me harder! Faster!"

With a pleasured groan he did as commanded. She was just so tight! God, in all his days the 1000 year old kitsune never felt anything or one so amazing. She fit with his body perfectly. Every time he thrust he felt the urge to bury himself as deep in her as possible.

"Gods! You're so tight my vixen. Ohhh. Yes feel me inside your sweet pussy!" Youko said dirtily.

Grunts, moans, mewl, and pleasured whimpers filled the room. The pace Youko went only increasing using his demon speed. He knew their end was coming, so he flipped her over on her hands and knees and slammed into her again. Putting his arms around her hips and laying himself on top of her. He spread her legs more so he could go deeper. With a hard thrust Mimori came, coating his cock with her juices. He still kept going, his completion soon followed. Both fell on the bed tired.

But Mimori was worried, why did he sleep with her? Why did she allow him to? Would he just get rid of her and replace him with the next pretty face? Youko seemed to know what was on her mind because he pulled her to him.

"You are mine. I will never give you up. No matter where you go you will always belong to this Youko." He whispered possessively.


	3. thoughts

Chapter 3

My dragonfly

Mimori woke up to see Youko gazing at her with a weird emotion in his eyes. She didn't know what it was and didn't have a chance to ponder it as the fox jumped her. He immediately entered her and started thrusting at a very fast and hard pace. Bite's nips, purrs, and groans were being passed between the two. Two hours later, Youko finally became exhausted. He cuddled up to her. During this time mimori could finally think about the others. Did her little Shippo miss her? How was he? Is he even alive? What about her family, mother will be worried dick. Souta… god she didn't want to consider what his response to her disappearance would be. Sesshomaru, her brother figure who took her in after Inuyasha's betrayal. Last but not least Sachi, her wonderful Sachi. Would he still wait for her? Would he even want her after she had willingly given herself to the fox next to her? Did he ever even want her to begin with? So many questions on her mind. But right now all she could do was brave it out and see what the future brings. She didn't know it but tears leaked from her eyes and crystallized.

Youko pov…

God…why am I so happy and content. Just holding her in my arms is enough to make me want to purr. Neither of us has left the bedroom for three days. The clan will have returned tomorrow morning. I will make sure to tell them that mimori is mine and only mine. Any who try to go against this rule will die. Suddenly I could feel her aura sadden. Why, why is she unhappy? Discreetly looking up I saw what made my heart clench in pain. She was weeping. Am… am I the cause of her pain. Is she regretting this? Regretting me? Us? Her tears crystallized and turned into beautiful gems, but I could care less. Slowly I used one of my clawed hands and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Nothing was worth her tears. Nothing. She looked towards me in both shock and well concealed confusion.

"Why do you shed tears? Did this Youko displease you?" I asked quietly. Silently wondering why this mere slip of a woman can invoke such emotions from me.

She looked at me with two emotions I realized to be grief and doubt.

"I miss my family my adopted pup. My mother, my brothers, everyone. I wonder how they are, and if they even care I'm gone or noticed for that matter. I wonder what my life will bring me. Will I find the love I desperately desire? Could anyone love me for that matter?" was her depressed answer to my question.

Without even thinking I kissed her gently with affection and longing. Longing for her to belong to me in every shape and form. But something tells me another also holds her affections and I will have competition in the future.

"If you are worried about your family, don't be. Anyone with half a brain would notice your departure and be worried and concerned for your safety. Yes it is possibly for someone to want you. I do, and it's not just lust. I don't quite love you yet but I know I am close to it. You'd have to be a fool not to hold feeling towards such a perfect work of art that is you." I say soothingly.

I couldn't help but stroke through her amazing cascading locks that grew longer during the months that she was here. It now went to her ankles and was always so soft, silky and well, perfect. She filled out more too. If I thought she had a great body before, now her body could surpass a goddess. Her silvery blue eyes more open to me instead of the guarded look that would show to anyone but a select few. (Which includes me) she gratefully leaned into my touch and tucked her head under my chin, where she promptly went to sleep. I stayed up for an extra hour, just to look at her before I let sleep consume me with dreams of a silvery blue eyed tenshi with cascading raven hair.

Author pov….

Two years together passed. Youko continued to sleep with mimori every night. Mimori soon gained a hobby, music. Anything that had do with such a thing immediately gained her attention. She learned how to play each instrument perfectly. You could often hear her playing music from her shared room with Youko. He would always find time to listen too. Life was going great.

But then one day, everything changed.


	4. author's note

I won't add a new chapter to any of my stories till I get at least five reviews.


	5. surprise

Youko's pov…

Youko's pov….

Something is wrong with mimori. She's been acting jumpy lately. And her sex drive has increased—not that I'm complaining—. She's been collecting a lot of things from who knows where. She refuses to cook so now everyone has to go out and hunt for themselves. She always has this look in her eyes whenever she looks at me. I never get a chance to decipher it because she turns away before I can. She's been snapping at the guys a lot which is making me worry, she was never the type to do something without reason and just cause.

I'm not the only one worrying about her; the rest of the clan is too. She never acts like this, what is wrong with her.

Author pov…

It has been a few months since mimori started this behavior. But she is starting to go back to normal right now she was singing a song.

_When your feeling lost in the night _

_When you feel you world just ain't right_

_Call on me, I'll be waiting _

_Count on me, I will be there_

_Anytime the times get too tough _

_Anytime your best ain't enough _

_I'll be there to make it better_

_I'll be there to protect you_

_See you through_

_I'll be there and there is nothing _

_I won't do_

_I'll cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero you strength_

_Anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will be your light for all time_

_Promise you_

_For you I will_

_I will shield your heart from the rain_

_I will let no harm come you way_

_Oh, these arms will be your shelter_

_No these arms won't let you down_

_If there is a mountain to move _

_I'll move that mountain for you_

_I'm here for you, I'm here forever_

_I'll be your fortress, tall and strong_

_I'll keep you safe_

_I'll stand beside you, right or wrong_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero you strength_

_Anything you need _

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time_

_Promise you_

_For you I will_

_For you I will. Lay my life on the line_

_For you I will find your heart_

_For you I will die_

_With every breath, with all my soul _

_I'll give my word, I'll give it all_

_Put your faith in me _

_And I'll leave it be_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero your strength _

_Anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time_

_Promise you_

_For you I will_

_I will, I will_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero your strength_

_Anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time_

_Promise you_

_For you I will_

_Promise you, for you I will_

Everyone was in shock; yeah they heard her play music but never sing. Her voice was amazing. But then she doubled over in pain. Everyone ran up to her but she only growled and snapped at them all. She ran away from them all. Only Youko was able to keep up with her so he followed.

It was there that she lead him to a huge nest filled with random things she stole. It was there he found out was wrong with her the entire time.

She was pregnant, and now going into labor…..


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT

**i am out of ideas for my stories, if you have ANY ideas that you think will go good with ANY of them, please tell me. if you have any comments or complaints you can tell me. HOWEVER, DON'T go saying that my fics are horrible or anything like that, you think you have better ideas then me, then give me a suggestion or two, if you want to help out and co author on any of the stories then tell me. if not then keep your problems to yourself and don't waste 2 minutes of my life.  
**

**therefore, until I get some inspiration, all my fics are currently on hold. I might update one or two of them when the write ideas come around, I might even start new stories and add them on. But for all of my fics, if you want it to continue you need to give me a reason to keep it going or an idea that I can use, otherwise, I will get bored with it and not continue. And I am not offering any of my fics up for adoption unless I feel that the author has reached my standards.**


	7. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
